


Majesty: Танец на грани смерти

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Majesty: Танец на грани смерти

Долгие месяцы в душном склепе. Ни весточки из зеркала. Только пыльный дом, скрипучий Кричер и перепалки со Снейпом.

Гиппогриф такой же узник. Вот уж кого можно было бы отпустить, но он, бедняга, привязался к нему. Зря он это. Хотя, конечно, изрядно скрашивает его заточение.

А потом тревога, весь Орден в сборе — Гарри в опасности! Сердце — вон.

Но он успел, на этот раз успел, Гарри невредим.

Его задача всегда была занять Беллатрикс.

Это была его стихия. Бежать вперед, что-то делать, сражаться, быть на острие. И снова как раньше. Свист заклятий, адреналин в крови, танец на грани, на волосок от смерти. А за спиной Джеймс и — где-то там, дома, Лили и Гарри. Ему есть куда возвращаться. Он оглянулся, увидел вихрастую макушку и счастливо рассмеялся, глядя в лицо Беллатрикс. Ведь она все такая же. Яростная, неистовая, желающая его победить. Какой у них был счет в последний раз?

Он выучил для нее пару новых заклятий, все же ему нравится удивлять девушек.

В глазах Беллатрикс растерянность: она попала. Но это не Авада, это несерьезно.

Игра окончена, она победила. Её лицо озарила улыбка, но не та, что раньше, когда-то давно, а безумная, истеричная, разрывающая ее на части.

— Я убила Сириуса Блэка! — закричала она, разразившись хохотом.

(Больше не будет счета)

— Я убила предателя крови! — «Последнего в роду Блэк» не смогла произнести она.

И ей хотелось получить наказание, как никогда — хотелось.


End file.
